Bringing Home A Rockstar
by N.V.9
Summary: After his brother-in-law forces him out of his boring lifestyle and into a club for the first time in his life, Sasuke never expected that love would come in a rockstar package.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke could not believe he was doing this. Hell he couldn't even come close to believing he was doing this. All that he could think, for that matter, was what the hell had he been on when he agreed to Deidara's words?

Leave Izuna with your parents and come out with us. One night to forget you have responsiblities, Deidara had said. To pretend that nothing exist beyond what you see. To get drunk and have fun. To dress up in the most sexiest outfit you have and live a little.

He highly doubted Deidara had this to an ending night though, when he forced Sasuke to the club with him, Itachi, Hidan, and Haku, and shoved the first shot into his hand.

"Fuck." Naruto groaned as he kissed down Sasuke's naked chest. "Condom?"

"Uh, top drawer." Sasuke panted, bringing Naruto up to kiss him again. Minutes later, Naruto paused and looked into the open drawer, his hand still digging within.

"Babe, I think I got the wrong drawer here." he frowned in horny confusion.

It took Sasuke a few minutes to even understand his words. Sitting up, completely naked and unashamed, he looked into the first drawer by his bed. Okay, no condoms of any kind. Closing that drawer, he pulled the second one open and then the third. When was the last time he bought condoms? "Don't you have any?" he finally asked Naruto.

"Nope." Naruto shook his head, falling back onto the bed, his erection on full display and making it hard for Sasuke to form a thought. Naruto's whole body was a complete mind wiping experiance. Hard, toned, sexy, ready to fuck the night away, and Sasuke had no damn condoms.

"Why don't you have any?" he demanded, looking around the room as if condoms would pop up somewhere.

"I'm not that kind of guy." Naruto grinned, a hand rubbing along Sasuke's bare leg, sending goosebumps running over his skin. With a kiss to his thigh, Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked breathlessly. Only a kiss and, wow was his body on fire.

"Guys that carry condoms think they're going to score at any second. Unless they're in a relationship, they're man whores." Naruto explained. "I'm not in a relationship, yet, and I don't leave the house thinking about sex."

"Every guy thinks about sex." Sasuke argued. Maybe Itachi and Deidara had condoms? How gross would that be though? Going into his brother's room naked to get condoms.

"I'm thinking about it right now. And I was thinking about it when you walked into the club." Naruto nodded. "But I wasn't thinking about it when I left my place."

"Maybe we can go out and buy some." Sasuke said, wondering if he could even make it to the store a couple blocks away from his condo. His ass was prepped and ready to be filled. He was horny.

"I'm not from around here, and I don't think I can walk." Naruto said, pointing down to his erection.

Okay, that was it, Sasuke wanted it bad. "Wait here." he told his sexy bedmate as he quickly moved out of his room, and two doors down, to Itachi's room. Pushing open the door, he went to the dresser and pulled open the first drawer. Finding underclothes within in, he dug around until he hit the jackpot. "How much sex are they having?" he wondered as he uncovered quite a few boxes, all unused.

"Sasuke?" he heard Naruto call.

"Coming." Sasuke said, grabbing two boxes, because hell, he wasn't sure how long Naruto could go. And he hoped Naruto could go all night. Moving quickly to his room, shutting and locking the door behind him, Sasuke climbed back into bed.

"Something you want to tell me?" Naruto questioned, moving to cover Sasuke with his own body, kissing along his jaw as he took the boxes.

"Keep up." Sasuke smirked.

- -( ^ ) - ( ^ ) - -

"Ummm," Sasuke groaned as he turned his head away from the sunlight peeking in through the window, doing it's best to blind him. Pulling the covers over his head, he groaned again as he shifted his body. His bed was kind of hard today. Very warm too. And if he was honest, he did not remember his bed being able to wrap arms around him, nor did his bed ever have a morning erection.

With a frown, Sasuke opened his eyes, the white covers clouding his vision. Lifting his hand, he pushed the blankets off his head, slowly revealing a tan chest, a tan neck, and- "What the fuck..." he whispered as he caught a glimps of the very sexy sleeping man beneath him.

"Okay it wasn't a dream." He said softly to himself as he slowly sat up, flinching at the pain over powering his ass. Looking around the room, as he straddled the stranger, Sasuke caught a glimps of his wastebasket. Two boxes were on the bottom and then, no wonder his ass hurt. Hell they went at it all night. And just like that, the memories came back, and Sasuke had to say, he wasn't disappointed in any of them.

"Now this is what every man wants to see when he wakes up." Naruto said gruffly as he opened his eyes. "A sexy, very sexy, angel straddling his laps."

"Stop trying to enter me, idiot, my ass hurts." Sasuke groaned as he fell to his side. Surprising, his leg refused to move from over Naruto's thighs and his arm was wrapped around Naruto's upper chest. Almost like he was daring someone to come and take his lover away. Even thinking that, Sasuke didn't really have a problem with that. Hell he was getting comfortable again and feeling extreamly tired.

"I was stretching." Naruto protested, rubbing at his eye with one hand as his other hand wrapped around Sasuke's waist. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Go ahead." Sasuke mumbled as he started to drift off, only to wake up fully when his warm bedmate shifted, leaving him alone on the bed. With a glare, he watched as Naruto pulled on his discarded jeans from the night before, gapinng at the scratches and hickies lining the tan's body. It looked like Naruto had went to bed with a wildcat. Never in Sasuke's life had he been this wild in bed. Hell, his ex-husband, Suigetsu, had always said sex between them was as exciting as watching paint dry. It had hurt like a bitch hearing that. Especially since he had been pregnant with Izuna. Needless to say, after a year of bitching about their sex life, Suigetsu had started to look elsewhere and Sasuke had quickly divorced his ass. A blow to the ego he could take, but a cheating bastard was quick to push Sasuke's buttons. Now a days, Suigetsu stayed completely out of his and Izuna's life. Hell the last time Izuna had seen his dad was three years ago.

"Be back in a sec-hi..." Naruto finished as the door opened, interrupting Sasuke's thoughts, and stood there looking at the ground.

With a frown on his face, Sasuke moved enough to look around Naruto, only to spot his four year old son standing in the doorway, teddy bear in hand as he looked up at Naruto. His son never blinked as he took Naruto in and Sasuke knew Izuna wouldn't speak either. Hell, Sasuke could barely get his son to say more then four words to him.

Before Sasuke could even voice anything, Deidara came around the corner.

"Sasuke, damn it! I said have fun, not ditch us at the club..." trailing off, the smaller blonde only continued to look at Naruto, eyes wide, mouth open, and a donut in his hand. "I don't really eat donuts." Deidara stated stupidly, throwing his donut over his shoulder.

"That's a lie if I ever heard one-" Itachi said only to pause as well, a cup of coffee raised to his lips. Behind both of them, Sasuke spotted Madara and Shisui, their own six year old and two year old, each with four donuts in their chubby hands.

"Uh, hi." Naruto waved awkwardly, and when no one said anything in reply he said. "Bathroom?" When none of them looked to voice a thing, Izuna surprised the hell out of everyone when he reached up and took Naruto's hand.

"Potty." he said, pulling him forward. Just like that, Izuna moved Naruto around Itachi and Deidara and toward the bathroom. When the door closed behind him, Deidara ran into Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke, what the fuck!" he gasped, looking toward the hallway where the children were waiting by the bathroom door. "How the fuck did you bring him home!"

"What?" Sasuke blinked.

"Oh my god, that's Naruto! As in the Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze! As in-oh my god, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is using my bathroom..." trailing off, Deidara sat heavily on the bed. "He is using my toilet paper, my sink, my oh god, somebody pinch me..."

"How did you even meet him?" Itachi asked, moving into the room, pausing briefly as he looked into the wastebasket, slightly disturbed, before moving closer. No way was he going to ask if those were his once unused condoms. "I didn't even know he was at the club."

"Can you tell me what the fuck you're talking about, and can you bring me something for my ass?" Sasuke asked, falling face first into his pillow that held Naruto's musky scent, the blanket covering him from the waist down. Didn't the sight of him naked and completely fucked disturb his brother or the idiot blonde-in-law? Hello, the room smelt like sex!

"You don't even know who he is?!" Deidara gaped at him. Stunned was too mild a word for what showed on his face. "How can you not- Sasuke! That's Naruto!"

"So you've said." Sasuke wanted to hit him, but he feared moving anymore would be more damaging then not. Sex was all fun and dandy until the next morning.

"The famous rockstar!" Deidara snapped.

"Okay-wait what?" surely he heard wrong?

"He's all over the radio! His concerts are always sold out months in advance! He's everyone's not so secret fantasy. I mean, I've even fantazised about him from time to time when I'm with Itachi-"

"Hey!" Itachi gasped in surprise.

"-and he's hot! He's been voted sexiest man alive in every magazine, tv show, and everything!" Deidara went on, completely ignoring Itachi's glare. "Tell me how you met him!"

"We met..." where did they meet? Okay, what the hell happened last night before he met Naruto? "I don't know. I was at the bar getting a drink and then next thing I remember we're at the front door and then here." Sasuke said, blushing furiously. Now his body decided to be embarrased. Lovely.

**A/N: Can someone remind me how to do a one-shot? I've seem to have forgotten the basics. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke sat gingerly at the kitchen table, sipping a glass of tea. The paper sat in front of him, untouched as it announced some up and coming change for the city hall. His feet were clad in plain black slippers, matching the pajama bottoms and rob he wore.

Now this would have been a normal morning. Something that would not seem odd in any household, but this morning wasn't normal. Sure his son sat to the right of him, chewing on a donut. Sure his brother sat across from him, Deidara to his own right. And sure Madara and Shisui sat in their own seats to either side of the table.

The only thing that didn't belong, however, was the fully clad sex-on-legs sitting between him and Izuna, eating a donut as if sharing breakfast with strangers wasn't, well strange. Maybe it wasn't. Maybe sex-on-legs was used to eating donuts with peoples families, where he had completely blown the mind of one of them only a few hours ago.

Even now he couldn't believe that Naruto, his amazing lover who had made stars explode in his galaxy, was a rockstar. And not just any rockstar, but the only rockstar that everyone, and Sasuke assumed everyone from the web pages he had seen from his phone as Naruto was in the bathroom, wanted to be or have. He was the man that toured eight months out of the year, selling out tickets long before they came out. His records were off the shelf before they made it on. The majority of his songs were on Billboards top 100, hell he had twelve songs in the top twenty _in just this year._ He had seven platinum albums, out of ten. Out of the seven, six were multi-platinum. And out of the six, five were declared diamonds or something. Sasuke couldn't remember the term for that one.

"-and that was the last time I swore I was going to wear a tie on stage." Naruto finished his story as he took a sip of his coffee. His big hands dwarfing the cup in a gentle grip. A grip that Sasuke knew could be firm and pleasurable. A grip that made one forget what the hell his own name was.

"Your stories are so funny," Deidara giggled, a happy smile never wavering from his face as his eyes looked in loving awe at Naruto. With his head resting in his hand, Deidara looked like he was about to hit cloud nine. Of course Itachi looked murderous at his lover, stabbing a donut with a fork, making Sasuke wonder why he needed a fork to eat a donut.

"That's what they all say, but trust me, telling and living them are two different experiances." Naruto chuckled, tearing a new donut in half and handing a piece to Izuna. Realizing it was filled with cream within, Sasuke started to reach out to take it, already knowing Izuna would refuse to eat it. But just as he reached his hand out, Izuna turned the donut around, giving it a long look before looking at Naruto in confusion. Unknown to Naruto, Izuna watched as Naruto licked the cream out of his own half, making Sasuke shiver with remembrace and Deidara blush brightly. Not that it mattered because Sasuke knew that no amount of fantasizing would ever compare to the real deal. The things that tongue could do... The places it could reach...

"Yum," Izuna said, bringing everyones attention toward him. To the shock of everyone, minus Naruto, Izuna had the donut to his face, sqeezing as he had seen Naruto do, and licking the cream like a content kitten.

"Gotta say, you three make cute kids." Naruto laughed, rubbing a hand through Izuna's hair, bringing a grin to Izuna's face.

"I saw you on tv." Madara said suddenly, looking Naruto squarly in the eyes. "You were singing with Elmo and Big Bird."

"That's right." Naruto nodded.

"Did you get their autograph?" Shisui asked in awe.

"I did, I even have pictures with them and the rest of the Seseame Street crew." Naruto whispered as if it were a big secret.

"I like your songs." Madara said quickly, wanting to be the center of attention. "I like when you sing 'The Circle' song."

Circle song? Sasuke wondered in confusion.

"No, Froggy Come Back, is better!" Shisui argued.

"No it's not,"

"Yes it is,"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ye-"

"I like 'Puppy in my Pocket'." Izuna said in answer, nibbling on his donut.

Puppy in- "You're the one that sings 'Sitting On Daddy's Lap'?" Sasuke questioned in shock as Izuna's favorite cd came to mind. Izuna loved that album. Sasuke had two of them just to prove it. One for the car, and one for the house. The album was a bright orange with crayon pictures all over it. There were nine songs in total on that album, and Sasuke knew them all by heart. Hell, he sang them all the time, as Izuna hummed, and had a few favorites of his own within that album. Sure it was for kids, but the voice of the singer, the words and how he played with them were amazing.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, a flush on his face as he smiled. "A friend of mine requested I make some music for kids because her son was singing all of my bad songs. So I revised a few of my own and a few classic songs and that was it. I got a kick out of it, and made a few more for the heck of it." Grabbing another donut, Naruto went to place it in his mouth when a phone went off, the melody way familiar to Sasuke, being on how it was a classical tune and something he never thought a rockstar would listen to. "Excuse me," Naruto said, putting the donut down and getting up from the table. Pulling his phone from his front pocket he moved out of the room, and said hello.

"Oh my god did you see!" Deidara squealed softly, "Oh god, the things I imagined-"

"Kids." Sasuke said before Deidara could say more, all three of the children watching Deidara with rapt attention.

"No, I want to hear this." Itachi glared at his spouse, daring Deidara to add on.

"Mommy, I like him." Izuna said, looking at Sasuke. "Can we keep him?"

"Keep him?" Sasuke blinked in shock as his son spoke. Of course that went quickly away as he thought about keeping Naruto. A man like him was one in a million. A body to worship. A voice to shiver over. Hands to dream of. A co- bad Sasuke. No dirty thoughts at the table. Even if he wanted to grab Naruto and ride him on said table- Stop! Okay don't think of sex and being bent over this way or that. Don't think of-

"I gotta go." Naruto said coming back into the room, slidding his phone back into his pocket.

"You're leaving!" Deidara gasped, looking as if his own heart would break. Tears swelling in his eyes as his bottom lip wobbled. Sitting beside him, Itachi continued to stab at his once upon a time donut. The fork going so far as to crack the plate a bit. Again Sasuke wondered why he had a plate and a fork when everyone else just used a napkin and their hands. They were eating donuts!

"Yeah, I was supposed to be on a plane ten minutes ago, and now I have fifteen minutes to get the next one." Naruto grinned, ruffling Izuna's hair. "It was nice meeting you all and thank you a lot for breakfast. Next time we meet, it's on me." he added, reaching a hand out toward Sasuke. With a blush on his face, Sasuke allowed Naruto to pull him out of his chair, tugging him toward the front door. Pausing in front of Naruto, when sex-on-legs turned to face him, Sasuke forced his gaze to meet Naruto's. "It was amazing meeting you, Sasuke." Naruto said huskily.

In the hallway behind him, Sasuke could have sworn he heard Deidara sigh and Itachi growl. He knew if he turned around now, everyone would be looking at them.

"Maybe we could meet up again?" Naruto asked, leaning toward Sasuke, his bigger body pushing Sasuke's against the wall. With his hands on Sasuke's hips, Naruto leaned down as if to kiss him.

"Okay," Sasuke said, his eyes closing as Naruto's lips grew closer, hovering over his own.

"We could pick up were we left off." Naruto smirked. "Or start," his voice went lower at this as he moved closer to Sasuke, his hard body pressing firmly against Sasuke's own leaner form. "completely," he went on, nudging his leg between Sasuke's thighs. "ne-"

"Okay, it was nice meeting you!" Itachi called out, breaking the lusty haze around both parties as he barged toward them, pulling the door open calmly for Naruto. Stunned, Sasuke could only gape at his brother in shock, his hands slowly releasing the tight hold they had on Naruto's biceps.

"Itachi!" Deidara gasped in outrage.

"Uh, yeah. Okay..." Naruto said, pulling away with much difficulty. "Um, I guess I'll see you or call you or something." Naruto said finally, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, that would be fine." Sasuke said, ignoring Itachi's glare at Naruto's back. He was more then certain that Deidara's crush on Naruto was causing Itachi's jealousy to rise. "Um, here let me..." looking around, Sasuke spotted a pen and paper on the side table beside the door. Writing his number down quickly, he handed the paper over to Naruto, his heart pounding as he did so. Even as Naruto took the paper and placed it in his pocket, Sasuke wondered if the rockstar would even remember his name as soon as he walked out of his life. Would he remember their night together at all? Or would Sasuke be another notch on his belt and another number to join all the others?

"Alright, I guess I'll-"

"Wait," Izuna said, quickly moving toward them as he held out a little grey teddy bear, the one he had when he first saw Naruto. It was one of two stuffed toys that Izuna absolutly loved. His other teddy bear was brown and fuzzy, given to him on the day he was born by Sasuke. This one was given to him by Suigetsu. That Izuna would part with it at all made Sasuke blink. This little bear was one of the only things Izuna had from his dad. Even if his son never saw that bastard, Izuna still cared greatly for the toy.

"What's this?" Naruto asked, bending down to take the bear.

"So you can come back." Izuna said softly, placing the bear gently in Naruto's hand. "And so you remember me."

"Well now," Naruto grinned, kissing the bear's nose. "I've never been given anything so special. Thank you, Izuna." he added, bringing the little boy into a hug. "I promise never to forget you-"

"Or me!" Deidara called out, already looking for something to give to Naruto. Would he be to forward if he handed him his underwear? Maybe the ones he was currently wearing would leave a lasting impression.

"Remember me too!" Madara and Shisui said together holding a donut a piece, each almost half gone, to Naruto. Taking the bitten food in his free hand, Naruto said one last good-bye before he was shoved out the front door by Itachi. The last thing Sasuke saw was Naruto laughing as he turned and walked away.

"Wait! I haven't given him anything!" Deidara shouted, running toward the front door.

"Why are you taking your pants off!" Itachi shouted at his lover as Sasuke rolled his eyes and lead his son toward the children's room to get him dressed. Just because he was completely satisfied by sex-on-legs, didn't mean his life stopped there. He had Izuna to get ready for preschool and, fine he had the rest of his day, even if he had to work, to dream of the most amazing sex of his life and dream about it happening again.

**A/N: Yes I made Naruto a big time rockstar. I figure he's to rock the way Jay-Z is to rap, Micheal Jackson is to pop and George Strait is to country.**

**Anyway this chapter went a completely different way then what I was planning, so we'll see what happens next. And the a/n in the first chapter was a joke of sorts. What I meant was that every time I try to write a one-shot it turns into a multi-chap. :)**


End file.
